Total Drama: The Musical
Twenty-two previous contestants compete in challenges all around the world again. However, this season, when Chris rings a bell, the contestants must break into song again. If they don't, they are automatically eliminated. By the rules, contestants must sing once in each episode, and Chris may call a "reprise" of the song. Contestants safe from elimination are awarded barf bags full of airline-issued peanuts, continuing the tradition of edible safety items. When a contestant is eliminated, they must take the Drop of Shame voluntarily or someone will have to force them off of the plane. Teams *'Screaming Mics:' Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen and Trent. *'Killer Clefs:' Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie and Tyler. Characters Twenty-two teenage contestants, plus the host, Chris, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. #Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney #Clé Bennett as Chef Hatchet and DJ #Julia Chantrey as Eva #Katie Crown as Izzy #Novie Edwards as Leshawna #Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen #Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette #Brian Froud as Harold #Sarah Gadon as Beth #Carter Hayden as Noah #Lauren Lipson as Sadie #Scott McCord as both Owen and Trent #Stephanie Anne Mills as both Katie and Lindsay #Drew Nelson as Duncan, #Peter Oldring as Ezekiel, Tyler and Cody #Dan Petronijevic as Geoff #Adam Reid as Justin #Rachel Wilson as Heather Contestant biographies 1. Beth: Beth was born and raised on a farm with only the animals and her parents to keep her company. Thanks to this background and lack of interaction with other people, she never developed proper social skills. She does anything for attention, and while she excels at getting others to stop and stare, it is more often than not for embarrassing reasons. Beth herself remains oblivious to this problem. She also tends to not be a very independent person, most likely due to her desire for everyone else to like her. 2. Bridgette: Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding the creatures to be friends and not food. Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, at times the results being quite severe, but surfing she is just the opposite. 3. Cody: Cody is a flirtatious tech expert with a sugar addiction. He joined Total Drama: The Musical primarily to be with the "cool" kids, his own kind, or so he thinks. His self-named "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants, such as Trent. Cody's usual tactic of getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Despite the act, Cody seems to be aware that it's actually a façade and that he isn't the Casanova he desires to be. It is highly suggested through Cody's huge crush on Gwen that once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. Cody is a very sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. 4. Courtney: Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, and this often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. She also has shown to sincerely care about them on occasion. 5. DJ: DJ can be described as a "teddy bear" - while he is one of the largest contestants in the series, he is anything but mean. DJ wants the best for everyone and will even throw challenges if he thinks he will be responsible for hurting somebody. He loves animals too, giving up his chance at the million dollars when a curse causes him to harm innocent creatures. 6. Duncan: Duncan is a tough delinquent who loves to push people's buttons, especially if it works in his favor. 7. Eva: Eva is strong, competitive, and at most times more aggressive than need be. She is known for her short temper and violent ways of taking it out. 8. Ezekiel: Ezekiel is a naïve country boy who, prior to his time on Total Drama, was entirely homeschooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills and he has a tendency to say and do things that rub people the wrong way, even if his intentions may personally be good. Ezekiel also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to his parents. He initially believes women are inferior to men and also seems to value money over the friendships. However, it appears that Ezekiel is simply repeating what his parents told him and that these are not his genuine feelings. 9. Geoff: Geoff isn't the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he loves people and is always up for any challenge Chris has in store. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro/brah," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short and if someone "doesn't stop and have a party every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, they're going to regret it." Geoff's big heart doesn't exclude even the more reserved. However, given enough motivation, he won't hesitate to pay back someone's misdeeds. Geoff's caring way automatically clicks with Bridgette's, and upon the formation of their relationship, the two are inseparable. 10. Gwen: Dark but not gloomy, Gwen is a bit of a loner, but she's eager to help and has a sharp wit. 11. Harold: A tall, skinny, awkward-looking guy, Harold takes immense pride in his numerous "mad skills." Although he isn't much to look at and is often disrespected by many of the other contestants, including his own teammates, Harold is actually an incredibly resourceful young man of many talents and has won several challenges, either for himself or his various teams. Harold's geeky interests, his somewhat poor personal hygiene, and his know-it-all personality often make him an outcast amongst his fellow contestants and a perfect target for bully Duncan. Although Duncan hates Harold for his uncool ways and Harold hates Duncan for his bad attitude, it appears the two have begrudging respect for one another at the same time. 12. Heather: A veteran of Total Drama, Heather is a confident and conniving leader, a true Queen Bee if ever there was one. 13. Izzy: Izzy is, in Noah's terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and to the other contestants more trouble than she is worth. 14. Justin: Justin is a male supermodel of incredible beauty. He is so handsome that he can make everyone around, whether they be female, male, or animal, stop dead in their tracks at the mere sight of him. 15. Katie: Katie is most notable for being the best friend of Sadie. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Sadie, Katie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Sadie) will fawn over him endlessly. Katie can be considered the more passionate one between her and her best friend. 16. Leshawna: Leshawna can either be one's greatest ally or their worst enemy, but she would much prefer to be their friend. She is loyal and sassy, yet affectionate, caring, and if shown respect, she will reciprocate it indefinitely. Leshawna tells it like it is and has no fear whatsoever in calling people out on their mistakes. She will not hesitate to get physical if the matter calls for it - especially if her weight is the topic of discussion. She is not above revenge, be it on her own behalf or that of a friend. She is extremely street smart, her vocabulary covered in slang while calling her fellow contestants "Baby," "Honey," and "Sugar". She is good at certain physical competitions and has proven herself to be skillful during challenges, even though sometimes her large size can hold her back. Leshawna loves to dance, though the others (except Harold) do not take pleasure is watching her do so. While not on Total Drama, she volunteers to better the lives of other teenagers less fortunate than she is. A goal of hers is to one day open her own community center. 17. Lindsay: She may not be the smartest competitor, but Lindsay makes up for it with beauty and enthusiasm. 18. Noah: Noah seems to be sarcastic, cynical, and sardonic to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships, however, he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to have little interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Eva, Duncan, Heather, and Courtney despite them being stronger and more vicious than him. Noah also uses Churchill wit, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. 19. Owen: Despite his obsession with food and passing gas, Owen is well liked by his fellow contestants. 20. Sadie: Sadie is most notable for being the best friend of Katie. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Katie, Sadie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Katie) will fawn over him endlessly. Sadie can be considered the more logical one between her and her best friend. Her biography even states that she "thinks with her head," contrasting to Katie, who "thinks with her heart." Sadie was even the one who came up with the idea of their summer job, making their own ice cream and selling it at the pier where they live. Her label of The Sweet Girl's Friend may imply that Katie is more independent and capable of making decisions on her own. 21. Trent: Trent is a relaxed, nice guy who tends to get along with everyone, even the immensely hated Chris. A straight-A student, he is intelligent but would rather not bring attention to it. He is known for his guitar skills, which impress several people throughout the series. 22. Tyler: Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, his performing is less than stellar and he would be much better off just watching from the sidelines. To his credit, Tyler does have abnormally strong fingers. He also seems to be very fast and was able to, in his audition tape, jump high enough to touch the rim of a basketball hoop. It seems that Tyler is simply just very uncoordinated. He revealed that during his first piano lesson, he actually broke the instrument. Tyler is competitive, enthusiastic, and genuinely wants to be a helpful force for his team. He has been forgettable among Total Drama's other contestants and in-universe fans. Episodes #Airport: Total Drama Musical #Sphinx & Pyramids #Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan #Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better #Mississippi Impossible #Italian Resources #Texas Hold Them #Surfers Up #Broadway, Baby #The Good, the Bad and the Jock #Lock in Rio #The One With All the Singing and Dancing #Cyber Siberia #The Australian Devices #Welcome to Chinese China #San Dramisco #California Dramin' #Lost... In the Woods #It's All Greek to Cody #The Terror is Here #Mount Codymore #Five More to Go #Once Upon a Time... #Beat the London #We All Know What You Did Last Summer #The Run to Ottawa Elimination Songs